phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Phoenixverse: Final Wars/List of Alternate Costumes
<- Back to Legend of Phoenixverse: Final Wars 'Red Sector Team' *Mike Phoenix: Default Outfit, Shirtless (Alt. Outfit 1), Rider Outfit (DLC Pack 1 Outfit), Prism Enforcer Outfit (DLC Pack #2 Outfit) *Mika Phoenix: Default Outfit, Pink Powerhouse (Alt. Outfit #1), Kamen Rider Spectrum (DLC Pack 1 Outfit) Prism Enforcer Outfit (DLC Pack #2 Outfit) *Creator! Michelle Phoenix: Default Outfit, Prism Enforcer Outfit (DLC Pack #2 Outfit) *Kamen Rider Drive: Type: Speed (Default Outfit), Type: High Speed (Alternate Costume #1),. Type: Ultra Fruits (DLC Pack 2 Outfit) *Simon: Gurren Lagann (Default Outfit), Arc Gurren Lagann (Alternate Costume #1), Samurai-styled Gurren Lagann (DLC Pack #2 Outfit) *Sans: Undertale (Default Outfit), Underfell (Alternate Costume #1), Lab Clothes, Samuraitale (DLC Pack #2 Outfit) *Luffy: Time-skip (Default Outfit), Gear Fourth (Super Form) Film "Z" Outfit (Alternate Costume #1), FILM "GOLD" Outfit, Dressrosa Saga Outfit, "STRONG WORLD" Outfit,10th Anniversaty Outfit, Samurai Outfit (DLC Pack 2 Outfit) *Jade Harley: Dog Tier (Default Outfit), Prospit Dream Clothes (Alternate Costume #1), Iron Maiden Outfit,Dog Kinomo (DLC Pack #2 Outfit) *Pinkie Pie: Regular (Default Outfit), Chicken Outfit (Alternate Costume #1), EG, Mika Phoenix Cosplay, EG - Swimsuit, Inkling Cosplay, Space Suit, Pegasus Pinkie Pie, EG - Kimono (DLC Pack 2 outfit) *Madoka Kaname: Magical Girl Outfit (Default Outfit), Ultimate Madoka / Madokami (Super Form), School Girl Outfit,, Ribbon Girl (ARMS) Cosplay, Concept Movie Costume, Celestial Kimono (DLC Pack 2 Outfit) *Izuku Midoriya: Default, Hero Costume, Prism-Modified Hero Costume (DLC Pack 2 Outfit) *Cure Happy: Default, ????, Pink Kimono (DLC Pack 2 Outfit) 'Blue Sector Team' *Sergio: *Marta Goodday: *Princess Bubblegum: Normal, Regular dress, Lab outfit, Lifeguard swimsuit, Zero Suit Bubblegum, BMO-inspired Space Outfit *Megaman X: Default, Full Armor (X1), *Glenna Naira: Normal, Annie cosplay, Splatoon 2-Inspired Outfit, Callie-&-Marie-inspired outfit *King Dedede: Normal, Masked Dedede, Old-timey bathing suit, Cloned Dedede, Old-Timey Space Suit, Samurai Garb *Rainbow Dash: Normal, Wonderbolts Uniform, EG, Daring Do Cosplay, EG - Swimsuit, Zap, Wonderbolts Space Suit, Firefly colors *Modern! Sonic The Hedgehog: Normal, Super, Hyper, Jet Set Radio-inspired outfit, Phantasy Star Online-Inspired outfit, Halloween outfit, Xmas Outfit, Riders outfit, Persona 5 outfit *Marie: Default *Jack-O:: Default *Jibanyan: Original, Palette swap, Morgana Cosplay (DLC Pack 2 outfit) *Compa: Default 'Green Sector Team' *Numa: Default, Classic, Samurai Kaiser (DLC Pack 2 Outfit) *Numette: Default, Wind Elemental Outfit, Classic, Wind Kimono (DLC Pack 2 Outfit) *Belle: Default, ????, Ninja Outfit (DLC Pack 2 Outfit) *Clover Green:Default, Pony Form, Green Kimono (DLC Pack 2 Outfit *Sora: Normal, KH2 Outfit, KH3DS Outfit, Halloween Outfit, Xmas Outfit, 1920s Look, Numa Cosplay, Roxas Outfit, Switch-colors Tron Outfit, Tron Outfit - KH3DS version, Space Paranoids Outfit,Original "LEO" Concept Look. Dragon-Inspired Look (DLC Pack 2 Outfit) *Fillia: Normal, Fukua, Neon Palette Swap, Sci-fi Outfit, Original Concept Fillia, Anime-looking Fillia (DLC Pack 2 Outfit *Link:Twilight Princess Look (Default), Hyrule warriors, Link To the past-inspired outfit, Skyward Sword, Zora Tunic (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Ocarina of Time Look, Fierce Deity Link Costume (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Breath of the wild, Futuristic Link, Modern-day Link, Samurai-inspired Link (DLC Pack 2 Outfit) *Nagisa Momoe: Normal, Casual Outfit, Charlotte Outfi, Sci-fi Outfit, Concept Movie coustume *Mami Tomoe: Normal, Casual Outfit, Candeloro Outfit, Daisy Cosplay, GOLD Mami,, Original Concept Outfit *Applejack: Normal, EG, EG - Swimwear, Musclar Anthro Applejack, EG - Hat with Eyes, Space Suit, Original Concept w/out Hat, Bamboo Hat (DLC Pack 2 Outfit) *Omnimon: *Decidueye: 'Orange Sector Team' *Dalton: *Dahlia: *Majin Chimera: *Yami Yugi: Normal, Normal w/Cape Egypt Clothing, City Tournament, Millenium Puzzle Inspired Armor, NEOS-Inspired Outfit, Series 0, *Future Trunks: Normal,, GT Look, Dragonball Super Look, Sayian Armor, Time Patrol Outfit, Shirtless, SSJ3, Breath of the wild inspired outfit, SSJ4 GT Look, *Periot: Normal, Fancy Outfit Peridot,"Emerald" *Mettaton EX: Normal, Neo, Undersail!, Omega, Napstabot Colors, Outertale, GZTale! *Seto Kaiba: *Ryoko: *Zinnia: *Miss Fortune: *Yusaku Fujiki / Playmaker: Yellow Sector Team *AD: *Aureo Diamond: *Candy: *Ceres: *Haruna: *All-Might: *Android #18: *Ryuko: *Satsuki: *Yang: Normal, Chibi, Volume 4 design. Samirai Armor (DLC Pack 2 Outfit) *Caulifa: *Kale: 'Navy Sector Team' *Elena Sphinx:Default Outfiti, ?????, Phantom Legion Outfit (DLC Pack 2 Outfit) *Jennifer Hathaway / Adamant: *Fang: Normal, ?????, *Corsuvine: Normal, ???? *Raiden: Normal, Ninja Suit, Rising Raiden, *Wounded Snake: Normal, ????, Prism Enforcer (DLC Pack 2 Outfit) *Mei: Normal, Snow Plum, Yeti Hunter,, ??????, Chinese Dress *Diego Brando: Normal, ????, *Rarity: Normal, Nightmare Rarity, EG, EG- Swimwear, Anthromorphic Muscle Inflated Rarity - Musclebeast - Fancy Dress, Robo-Rarity,, Space Marine Armor, Steampunk Outfit, HuMane - White Dress - Hourglass'd, *Nonon Jakuzure: *Terezi Pyrope: 'Purple Sector Team' *Ketsu Obilvion: *Masako Tengu: *Yokotona Oniika: *Shadia Obilvion: *Ketsunelle: *Herro Tranzam: *W.D. Gaster: Undertale (Default), Underfell, oceantale!, Seraphim Gaster, Outertale *EVA UNIT 01: Original Anime Look (Default), Rebuild of Evangelion (Alternate #1), Mass Produced EVA-01, Stealth Variation, EVA-13 *Ganondorf: Twilight Princess look (Default), Ocarina of Time Look (alternate #1), Hyrule warriors Legends *Starlight Glimmer: Normal (Default), Heartswarming eve look (Alternate #1), EG - Swimwear, Anthro Hourglass, EG - ARMS-Inspired Outfit, D-plug Space Suit *Beerus: Normal (Default), Baseball Outfit,Concept art Look *Kamen Rider Genm: 'Black Sector Team' *Viralius Deathbird: *Viralina Deathbird: *Venkai Deathbird: *Viralsong: *Jiang Shi Mika: *Vegeta Deathbird: Normal, Battle-damaged, Lunala-Inspired Armor, Pre-Earth-0-destruction Outfit, Deathbird Emperor Armor, Lunar Assassain Outfit, Lunar Maverick Outfit *Viral: Timeskip (Default outfit), Pre-timeskip, Hylian Outfit, Western outfit, Breath of the wild-inspired outfit, post-anime Outfit, Stealth Armor, Concept Art Outfit *Vegeta: Super Appearance (default), Cell Saga armor, sayian saga armor, namek saga armor, majin saga outfit, gt outfit, Baseball Outfit, Badman shirt outfit, Xeno Vegeta, Original Colors, SSJ4 Sayian Armor *Ryoma Nagare: Getter 1, Getter Dragon, Shin Getter 1, Black Getter, Neo Getter, Original Getter Concept *Karkat Vantas: Regular, God Tier, Blood Knight Armor, Demon! Karkat *Iori Yagami: *Katsuki Bakugo: 'Crimson Sector Team' * Micheal Fexin: * Nightmare Fuel: * Yokoro Onikia: * Shivia Solararms: * Wolverine: Regular (Default), Original Appearance, Weapon X, X-Force, Wolverine: Enemy of the State, Age of Apocalypse, Evil Wolverine (MSH - WOTG), Cosmic Wolverine, Symbiote Wolverine, * Hulk: Regular (Default), Red Hulk, Classic Hulk, Captain Universe Hulk, Grey Hulk, Joe Fixit, Age of X Hulk, World War Hulk, Planet Hulk Attire, Orange Hulk (Marvel Vs Capcom 1), Cosmic Hulk, Golden Hulk, Rangarok Armor Hulk, * Sunset Shimmer: Regular (Default), Pony Form, Daydream Sunset Shimmer, Armored Sunset Shimmer, EG - D-plug Suit, Daydream Pony form, * Storyshift!Chara: Normal, Hooded, outershift!, Shiftfell!, Shiftswap!, Frisk Colors! hoodie, * Asura: Normal, Mantra, Wrath, Asura the Desctructor, Ending Outfit * Genesic Gaogaigar: Normal, Golden, Gaofighgar, Cosmic Gaogaigar, Sequel Concept Art * Kamen Rider Amazon NEW OMEGA: * Reala: 'Violet Sector Team' * Qieem Geass: * Demon Empress: * Puppetia De Marionette: * Thunder Clap: * Dr. Doom: Regular (Default), Future Foundation, Doom 2099, Dark Reign: The Cabal, Death Mask, Doomwar suit, Cosmic Dr.Doom, Assist Me! Dr.Doom, Doomworld Dr.Doom, All-New! Dr.Doom * Sinestro: Regular (Default), Regime, Green Lantern Corps, Battle Damaged, Sinestro Corp Armor * Morrigan: Regular (Default), Vampire Savior, Lilith Asenland Design, Casual outfit, Golden Colors, Lilith Colors, Cosmic Morrigan, Masako Tengu Colors, Massive Morrigan, Lilith Asenland Design - Morrigan Colors * Lelouch: Normal, Masked, Zyguarde Colors, Geass Armor, Heaven Ascended Lelouch * Zygarde - Complete Form: Normal, Shiny, Red, Blue, Purple, Gold, Shadow, Solar, Cosmic, Necrozma Colors, Shogun Armor (DLC Pack 2 Outfit) * Cia: Normal, helmetless, Maskless, Maskless+Hatless, Lusamine Cosplay,Modern Outfit, sci-fi Outfit * Flandre Scarlet: * Alucard: 'Metallic Sector Team' * Hyper Metal Mike: * M.I.K.A.-Z3: * Miss Nekotron 64k: * Claire Timedragon: * Melina Retron: * Iron Man: Mark 6 (Default), Mark 1, Heartbreaker, Mark 42, Mark 7, Hulkbuster, War Machine, Iron Patriot, Mark 45, Cosmic Iron Man, Golden War Machine, Silver Centurion, Stealth Armor, Lava Mode, Drill Mode, Golden Avenger, Evil Iron Man (Marvel SuperHeroes - War Of The Gems), Model-Prime Armor, Endo-Sym Armor, Mark 2, Mark 52, Anti-Transformer Armor, 2020 armor, Bullet Points armor, bio-armor Mk1, Igor Armor, Mark 16 "Nightclub", Infinity Armor, * Mazinger Z: Normal, Shin Mazinger Z, Mazinkaiser, Mazinkaiser SKL, Shin Mazinger Z (GOLD), God Mazinger, Shin Mazinkaiser, Tengen Toppa Mazinkaiser, Shin Mazinger Zero -Super Robot Wars V version -, * Megaman: Normal, Golden Megaman, Quint, Rush Armor Megaman, Megaman S, Helmetless, Nova Corps Armor Mega Man, Requiem Mode Megaman S, * Miku Hatsune: Normal, Golden Mode, Zero Hatsune (Disappearance of Hatsune Miku Saga), Beauty Cosplay, Cat Costume Miku, Space Channel 5 outfit, Rari Kessho cosplay, Summer Swimwear, Roll Caskett Cosplay, * Jin Saotome: Normal, Alternate colors, Golden Mode, Shadow Mode, Blodia Armor, NEW Blodia armor and Time Patrol Outfit, * Mobile Cop Jiban: * Joseph Joestar (Part 3): 'Golden Sector Team' *Michelle Phoenix: *Spiralsong: *Mikanelle: *Parallella: *Saitama: Normal, Casual Outfit, Concept art *Giorno: Normal, eyes of heaven Alt., Concept Art *Cloud Strife: Normal, Advent Children, Original Polygon Look,Polygon Advent Children,Original N64 Prototype Look *Flash: Normal, Original Flash, Reverse Flash, Injustice Universe Flash (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Normal, Muteki Mugen Ex-aid, Mighty Creator VRX *John Egbert: God Tier, Trickster, "Wise Guy" Outfit, Robo-Egbert, Rule 63 Trickster Tier *Cure Black: *Kamlah Khan: 'Silver Sector Team' * Agent: Regular (Default), Makeshift Armor, Female Version, Swimshorts, * Vanessa: Regular (Default), Bat-Like, Intense Form, Single-piece Gothic Bathing Suit, * Raz: Regular (Default), Psychonauts Uniform, Black Velvetopia Design * Shantae: Regular (Default), Pirate Uniform, Magic Armor, Original Game Colors * Chris Redfield: STARS Uniform (Default), 1996-Polygons, BSAA Uniform, Casual, Cosmic Chris Redfield, Vacation Wear, RE7-era Chris Redfield * Phoenix Wright: Original Suit (Default), Hobo Phoenix, Dual Destinies Suit, Furio Tigre Outfit, "Feenie" outfit, Cosmic Phoenix Wright, Foreign Land Phoenix Wright * Dipper Pines: Regular (Default), Paper Jam Dipper, Dippy Fresh, Bipper, Deer Dipper, Mirror World Dipper, Robo-Dipper, * Blaze the Cat: Regular (Default), Sports Wear, Burning Blaze, Swimsuit, Metal Blaze, Princess Outfit * Chun-Li: Regular (Default), Civilian Wear, Championship Edition Wear, Street Fighter Alpha outfit, Shadow Lady, Cosmic Chun-Li, Street Fighter V Alt, Golden Chun-li * Trixie: Normal, Hatless, EG, EG Swimwear, Heaven Ascended Trixie - EG, Titaninium Trixie, Heaven Ascended Trixie - Pony Form * Star Butterfly: * Sash Lilac: Unlockable Playable Characters *Homura: Magical Girl Outfit, Megane! Homura, Akuma Homura, Lunala Gijinka Cosplay (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Homulilly Cosplay (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Hyper Metal Homura (DLC Pack #3 Costume), CONCEPT MOVIE (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *SSJ4 Gogeta: Regular, SSJ5(AF), SSGSSJ4, SSJ4Vegito, Golden Mode (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Kid SSJ4 Gogeta (DLC Pack #2 Costume) Metal Gogeta Kai (DLC Pack #3 Costume), EX SSJ4 Gogeta (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) * Pinkamena Phoenix: Normal, Punk Outfit, Homura Cosplay, StoryShift! Chara Cosplay, Swimwear (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), EG! Pinkamena Cosplay (DLC Pack #2 Costume), sci-fi Outfit -battle-damaged- (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Alice: Into Darkness Outfit (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) * Kazuki Phoenix: Normal, Phoenix Mask Persona, Disc B Alt, Siegfried (soul calibur III) Cosplay, Mike Phoenix Cosplay (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Kinnikuman Phoenix Cosplay (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Robo-Kazuki Phoenix (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Ultimate Gohan Cosplay (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) * Creator! (SPOILERS) : Normal, Russian Demon Outfit, Fire Emblem AU!, Castlevania AU!, Legend of zelda AU!, Omega Zetto Cosplay (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Inkling (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Android Persona (DLC Pack #3 Costume), FINAL Mode? (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) * [Classified] - ??????, ??????, ?????? (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), ??????? (DLC Pack #2 Costume) ???? (DLC Pack #3 Costume) ????? (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Lucario: Normal, Shiny, Mega, Alolan?, Mega Alolan?, Shiny Mega Alolan? (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Green Lantern Lucario (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Metal Lucario, Concept art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume), Omni Mode! Alolan! Mega Lucario (Tower Map Unlockable) *Akira Yuki: Normal, VF1 Costume, Virtua Fighter 1 Polygon look, VF2 Look, PXZ outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), VF4 Alternate (DLC Pack #2 Costume) Robo-Siba (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Beta (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Astal: Normal, Original Look, Shirtless, Gold Mode (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Gemstone Body (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Robo-Geist (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Concept art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *NiGHTS, NoRMaL, SLYPH, ReaLa, Golden NiGHTS, XMaS NiGHTS, LuNaLa-CoLoRS NiGHTS (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), SeGa SaTuRN eRa NiGHTS (DLC Pack #2 Costume), MeTaL NiGHTS (DLC Pack #3 Costume), CoNePT aRT (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Sanger Zonvolt: Normal, Daizengar-inspired armor, Wodan Ymir, Berserk-inspired outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Samurai Garb (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Phantom (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Lilith: Normal, Morrigan-inspired color scheme, "Mega" Lilith (Hourglass'd 3rd Super Form Inspired Look), Mika Phoenix Cosplay (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), PJs Lilith (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Cosmic Lilith (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Angel Lilith (FINAL DLC PACK Costume), Massively Enlarged Thunder Thighs Lilith (Transformation Rush Mode Unlockable) *Jane Crocker: Normal, God Tier, Crocker Tier, Trickster, Summer swimwear (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Fat Trickster (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Robo-Crocker, Jane Harley (FINAL DLC PACK Costume), Fat - Regular Outfit (Transformation Rush Mode Unlockable) *Kamen Rider Decade: Normal, DiEnd, Dark Decade, Golden Decade, Shadow DiEnd (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), NeXt Decade (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Robo-Decade, Helmetless Decade (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Xiaomu: Normal, Kimono, Chun-li Cosplay, summer swimwear (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Chun-li Cosplay, Xiaoumu "X" (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Concept art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Twilight Sparkle: Normal, Princess Outfit, Dark Future Outfit, Nightmare Night Outfit, EG, Friendship Games, EG- Summer swimwear (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Anthro Hourglass Sparkle (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Ultra Metal Twilight Sparkle (DLC Pack #3 Costume), G1 colors (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Segata Sanshiro: Normal, Sega Saturn US Colored Gi, Battle Damaged Gi, Kamen Rider Ichigo, Golden Ichigo (DLC Pack #1 Coustume),CRT Colors Kamen Rider Ichigo (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Mecha Rider Ichigo (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Concept art Kamen Rider Ichigo (FINAL DLC PACK COSTUME) *Ness: Normal, Pajamas, Sans-Inspired Outfit, Mr.Saturn Shirt, John Egbert-Inspired Outfit, Madotsuki-Inspired Outfit, Diamond Ness (DLC Pack #1 Costume) Ninten-inspired outfit (DLC Pack #2 Costume) Futurisitic Outfit Ness (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Lucas: Normal, Claus, Masked Man, Cyber T-Rex Shirt, Boney T-Shirt, Starman Lucas (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Dani Cosplay (DLC Pack #2 Costume) Reincarnated Giygas? (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Pit: Normal, Saint Seiya-Style Armor, Solarleo-Inspired Armor (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Ian Cosplay (DLC Pack #2 Costume), 3 Sacred Treasures Armor (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Cancelled Kid Icarus Wii Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Dark Pit: Normal, Saint Seiya-Style Armor, Lunala-Inspired Armor (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Zion Cosplay (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Dark Metal Dark Pit (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Uprising Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Palutena: Normal, Summer Swimwear, Saint Seiya-Style Armor, UB-02 Beauty Cosplay (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Athena Tornado Cosplay (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Vocaloid Outfit (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Uprising Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume), Fat Palutena (Transformation Rush Mode Unlockable) *Ian: Normal, Pit Cosplay, Goku Cosplay, Shulk Cosplay, Gold Mode (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), GT Goku Cosplay (DLC Pack #2 Costume) Robo-Ian (DLC Pack #3 Costume) *Zion: Normal, D. Pit Cosplay, Vegeta Cosplay, Saint Seiya-Inspired Armor, Shadow Mode (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Dark Ian Costume (DLC Pack #2 Costume), War Machine-Inspired Armor (DLC Pack #3 Costume) *Nami: Timeskip, Pre-timeskip, Anthro Shark AU!, Golden Goddess AU!, FILM "Z" Outfit, Dressarosa Arc Outfit, Cat Outfit, Post-Dressrosa Arc Outfit, "STRONG WORLD" Outfit, Film "GOLD" Outfit, Unlimited Adventure Outfit, Unlimited Cruise Outfit, Swimwear (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Golden Fat Giantess Nami (DLC Pack #2 Costume) Golden Anthro Shark Fat Giantesss - Sci-fi Outfit, Romance Dawn (FINAL DLC PACK COSTUME), Timeskip - Inflated (Transformation Rush Mode Unlockable), Pre-Timeskip - Fat (Tower Map Unlockable) *Kyoko Sakura: Normal, Casual Outfit, Summer Swimwear (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Ophelia Cosplay (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Meta Knight Cosplay (DLC Pack #3 Costume), CONCEPT MOVIE (FINAL DLC PACK COSTUME) *Fluttershy: Normal, Flutterdragon, Flutterbat, EG, EG- Swimwear (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Anthro Hourglass Giantess Fluttershy (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Whispy Woods Cosplay (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Earth Pony (FINAL DLC PACK COSTUME), HuMane 6 - Yellow Dress - Inflated (Transformation Rush Mode Unlockable) *Zoro: Timeskip, Pre-timeskip, FILM "Z" Outfit, Dressarosa Arc Outfit, Cat Outfit, Post-Dressrosa Arc Outfit, "STRONG WORLD" Outfit, Film "GOLD" Outfit, Unlimited Adventure Outfit, Unlimited Cruise Outfit, Asura-Inspired Outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Kenshin Himura-Inspired Outfit (DLC Pack #2 Costume), "BLACK BLADE" Zoro (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Sanji: Timeskip, Pre-timeskip, FILM "Z" Outfit, Dressarosa Arc Outfit, Cat Outfit, Post-Dressrosa Arc Outfit, "STRONG WORLD" Outfit, Film "GOLD" Outfit, Unlimited Adventure Outfit, Unlimited Cruise Outfit, White Outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Flame Design Outfit (DLC Pack #2 Costume), White Outfit Sanji (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Delphox: Normal, Shiny, Black Mage Cosplay, Alolan (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Anthro Hourglass Giantess Delphox, (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Metal Delphox (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Charizard: Normal, Shiny, Mega Charizard X, Mega Charizard Y, Aloan (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Mecharizard, (DLC Pack #2 Costume), metal Charizard (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Zoroark: Normal, Shiny, Solar Colors (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Mika Phoenix Colors (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Metal Zoroark (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Infernape: Normal, Shiny, Goku Outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Super sayian God Colors (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Metal Infernape (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Greninja: Normal, Shiny, Satoshi-Greninja (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Strider-Greninja (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Metal Greninja (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Jotaro Kujo: Normal, Part 6, Part 4 (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Heaven-Ascended Jotaro Kujo (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Star Platinium: The World Over Heaven Requiem (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Strider Hiryu: Normal, Shadow, Strider Hien Inspired outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Insane Strider Hiryu (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Cosmic Strider Hiryu (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Jibanyan: Normal, Robonyan, Gold Mode, Robonyan USA (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Omeganyan (DLC Pack #2 Costume) Robonyan "X" (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Beta Version (FINAL DLC PACK COSTUME) *Videl: Normal, Summer Swimwear, School Outfit, Great Sayiaman 2, Training Gi (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Arale Cosplay (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Aradel (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Super Sayian! Videl (FINAL DLC PACK Costume), Fat Videl (Transformation Rush Mode Unlockable) *Olimar: Normal, Louie, Alph, President of Hocotate, Charlie, Brittany, Metal (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Robo-limar (DLC Pack #2 Costume) Metal Olimar (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Zero Suit Samus: Normal, Metroid Fusion, Super Metroid, Game Boy Colors, Retro Justin Bailey, Dark ZSS, Elena Sphinx Cosplay, Swimsuit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Fat Were-Tiger ZSS (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Metal ZSS (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume), Swimsuit - inflated (tower map unlockable), Inflated ZSS (Transformation Rush Mode Unlockable) *Midna: Normal, True Form, Shadow Mode (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Solar Mdina (DLC Pack #2 Costume), True Form - Metal Midna (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume), True Form - Inflated (Transformation Rush Mode Unlockable) *Wario: Biker Wear, Wario-Man, Classic Outfit, Game Boy Colored Classic Outfit, Captain Wario (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Metal Wario (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Metal Wario (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Shulk: Normal,, Swimshorts, Chrono Trigger-inspired Outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Robo-Shulk (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Metal SHULK (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Wolf Link: Normal, Fierce Deity Wolf Link, Dark Wolf Link, Gallon Colors (Darkstalkers), Okami Wolf Link, Gold Wolf Link, Lunar Wolf Link (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Dark Gallon Colors (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Cosmic Golden Wolf Link (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Young Link: Normal, Goron Tunic, Skyward Sword-Inspired Outfit, Zora Tunic, Dark Young Link, Young Fierce Deity Link, Golden Young Link, Sun Tunic (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Young Linkle (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Metal Young Link (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Samus: Normal, Gravity Suit, Light Suit, PED Suit, Dark Suit, Dark Samus, Fusion Suit, Golden Suit, Iron Man-Inspired Suit, SFC Colors-Inspired Suit, Gurren Lagann-Inspired Suit, Elena Sphinx-Inspired Suit, Fedaration Force-inspired Suit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Kraid-Sized Power-Suit Samus (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Metal Samus (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Zelda: Normal, Zelda II Inspired Look, Ocarina of Time,Toon Zelda, Hyrule Warriors, Skyward Sword,Link to the past-Inspired Look, Legend of Zelda 1-inspired Look, link to 2 worlds inspired-look, Golden Zelda, Swimsuit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Zora Queen Zelda - Link Between Worlds AU (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Metal Zelda (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Breath of the wild (FINAL DLC PACK Costume), Link Cosplay (halloween unlock), Hyrule Warriors - Massively Fat (Transformation Rush Mode Unlockable), Link Cosplay - Inflated (Transformation Rush Mode Unlockable - on halloween only) *Shiek: Normal, Smash Look, Strider-Inspired Look, Desert Colors, Dark Shiek,, Stealth Mode Shiek, Hyrule Warriors, Shadow Mode (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Gerudo Shiek (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Metal Shiek (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Yoshi: Normal, Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple, Brown, Cyan, Pink, White, Black, Rainbow, Gold, Silver, Boshi, Armored, Mystery Land Outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Robo-Yoshi (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Metal Yoshi (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Little Mac: Normal, NES look, SNES Look, Arcade Look, Tracksuit, Rising Phoenix-inspired Look, Golden Wireframe Mode (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Metal Mac (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Teleoro-Boxer (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Bardock: Normal, Masked Sayian, Battle Damaged, SSj3 (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Goku-like Gi (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Mecha Bardock (DLC Pack # 3 Costume), Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Solid Snake: Normal, Tuxedo, MGS1, Irosquis Pillskin, Naked Snake, Squares, MGS4 "Old Man" Snake, Shirtless Naked Snake (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Metal Snake (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Metal Gear Snake (DLC Pack # 3 Costume), MSX/nes retro outfit(FINAL DLC PACK Costume) *Yoko Ritona: Normal, Pre-timeskip, Rika Nonaka Cosplay, D-plug Suit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Giantess Yoko (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Giant Mecha Yoko Ritona (DLC Pack # 3 Costume), Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume), Inflated Yoko ritona (Transformation Rush Mode Unlockable), Fat Yoko Ritona (tower map unlockable), Massively fat Yoko Ritona (Buy from Shop After Finishing Final DLC Pack Story) *Haruka: Normal, Helmeted, Swimwear, Bunnygirl Outfit, Yoko Ritona Cosplay (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Giantess Bunnygirl (DLC Pack #2 Costume), TV Head Haruka (DLC Pack # 3 Costume), Concept Art (FINAL DLC PACK Costume), Bunnygirl Outfit - Fat (Transformation Rush Mode Unlockable), Inflated Hakura (Tower Map Unlockable) *SSJ Gogeta: SSJ2, SSJ3, SSJG, SSJGSSJ, EX Fusion (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Kid Gogeta (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Mecha Gogeta (DLC Pack # 3 Costume), EX GOGETA (FINAL DLC PACK COSTUME) *Miss MIchellia Spiralstockings: Normal, Swimsuit, Gold Mode, "Air Speed" Jessica Cosplay (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Giantess (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Mrs.ROBO-Michellia Spiralstockings (DLC Pack # 3 Costume), *Renamon: Normal, Shadow, Solar (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), two-ton Renamon (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Jessica Rabbit-Outfit Sumo Renamon (DLC Pack # 3 Costume), Cosmic Renamon (DLC PACK$ 4 costume) Two-ton Renamon - Red Colors (i.e. Renamon! Mika) (FINAL DLC PACK costume) *Mario: Normal, Metal, Fire, Sunshine (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Cape (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Golden (DLC Pack # 3 Costume), Undertoad (Final DLC PACK Costume) *Luigi: Normal, Mr.L, Ice, Mansion (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Bee (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Silver (DLC Pack # 3 Costume), Toadswap (Final DLC PACK Costume) *Ryu: Normal, Alpha, SF1, SFV alternate, Goku Phoenix Palette Swap (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), SF4 Alternate (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Cosmic Ryu (DLC Pack # 3 Costume) *Incinaroar: Normal, Shiny, Wreslter Outfit (DLC Pack#1 Coustume), Shadow Incinaroar (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Metal Incinaroar (DLC Pack # 3 Costume) *classified - Normal, true form,True form - island wear,(DLC pack # 1 costume), True Form - Artorius-inspired Armor (DLC Pack # 2 costume), True form - Robo-armor X (DLC Pack # 3 Costume) *Naga Wounded Snake: Normal, ??????, ???????, ??????? *Hourglass Corvusine: Normal, ??????, ???????, ??????? *Sumo Adamant: Normal, ??????, ???????, ??????? *Venuswild Michelle: Normal, ??????, ???????, ??????? *Muscled Elena Sphinx: Normal, ??????, ???????, ??????? *Yu Narukami: Normal, Dancing All Night, Neo Featherman costume, Swimwear (DLC Pack #1 costume), Shadow Yu (DLC Pack #2 costume), Anti-Shadow Yu (DLC Pack #3 costume), Deviant Boom!Sergio attire (Password unlock) *Marie: Normal, White cloak, Hot Air Marie, Black bikini (DLC Pack #1 costume), Shadow Marie (DLC Pack #2 costume), Anti-Shadow Marie (DLC Pack #3 costume) *Kirby: Normal, Game Boy Colors, Keeby, Shadow Kirby, Samurai Kirby (DLC Pack 2 Outfit #1) *Ruby Rose: Normal, Chibi, Volume 4 design *Weiss Schnee: Normal, Chibi, Volume 4 design *Blake Belladonna: Normal, Chibi, Volume 4 design *Labrys: Normal, Unit 024 inspired colors, *Zen & Rei: Normal, Klaus & Bitty inspired outfits *Nora Valkyrie: Normal, Chibi, Mika Phoenix Cosplay *Yosuke Hanamura: Normal, Dancing All Night, Anti-Shadow Yosuke, Deviant Boom!Numa attire (Password unlock) *Chie Satonaka: Normal, Dancing All Night, Anti-Shadow Chie, Deviant Boom!Sakurako attire (Password unlock) *Yukiko Amagi: Normal, Dancing All Night, Anti-Shadow Yukiko, Deviant Boom!Lollie attire (Password unlock) *Kanji Tatsumi: Normal, Dancing All Night, Anti-Shadow Kanji, Deviant Boom!Mike attire (Password unlock) *Rise Kujikawa: Normal, Dancing All Night, Anti-Shadow Rise, Deviant Boom!Ambipucca attire (Password unlock) *Teddie: Normal/Bear form, Human form, Dancing All Night, Anti-Shadow Teddie, Deviant Boom!Dalton attire (Password unlock) *Naoto Shirogane: Normal, Dancing All Night, Anti-Shadow Naoto *Sayaka Miki: Normal, School Clothes, Summer Swimwear (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Oktavia Von Seckendorff Cosplay, Mermaid Magical Girl (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Inkling Sayaka (Nintendo Switch Exclusive), Splash Woman MkII (DLC pack #3 costume), Mermaid-like Space Suit (DLC pack #4 costume) CONCEPT Movie Costume (FINAL DLC PACK COSTUME *Raven: Normal, Lady Legasus, ????? (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Massively Inflated Raven (DLC Pack #2 Costume), ???? (DLC pack #3 costume), ?????? (DLC pack #4 costume), Classic Outfit (FINAL DLC PACK COSTUME), Hourglass'd Raven - Classic Outfit, (Transformation Rush Mode Unlockable) Unlockable NPCs **Rena: Normal, Dingo Lass, Rika Cosplay, Renamon Cosplay, Kimono Dress (DLC Pack 2 Outfit) **Nepeta Lejion: Normal, Human, Sphinx, God Tier, Robo-Nepeta, Trickster!Nepeta, Davepeta Cosplay (DLC Pack 1 Outfit),Cat Kimono (DLC Pack 2 Outfit) **Alphys: Normal, Underfell, Underswap, Outertale, Dating Clothes, Undersail! (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Hotphys (/Giant Hourglass'd Alphys) (DLC Pack #2 Costume) sci-fi Cosplay Alphys (DLC Pack #3 Costume) Storyshift! (DLC Pack #4 Costume) **Suzu: Normal, Ninja Clothes, Beauty Cosplay (DLC Pack #1 Costume), Super-sized Suzu (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Vocaloid outfit (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Sleepwear (DLC Pack #4 Costume) Denbo Cosplay (FINAL DLC Pack Costume) **Celestia: Normal, Formal Gown, EG (DLC Pack #1 Costume), Anthro Two-ton (DLC Pack #2 Costume), sci-fi outfit (DLC Pack #3 Costume),Anthro Two-ton Celestia - Space Colony Outfit (DLC Pack #4 Costume) Anthro Hourglass'd Celestia (FINAL DLC Pack Costume) **Luna: Normal, Formal Gown, EG (DLC Pack #1 Costume), Anthro Hourglass'd Luna (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Gamer outfit (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Anthro Hourglass'd Luna - Space Colony Outfit (DLC Pack #4 Costume) Anthro Two-Ton Luna (FINAL DLC Pack Costume) **Cardcaptor Sakura: Normal, School Clothes, Alice In wonderland Outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Majin Cardcaptor Sakura (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Vocaloid Outfit (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Sakura Kasugano Cosplay (DLC Pack #4 Costume) **Sailor Moon: Normal,, School Clothes, Chibi Moon Outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) , Vocaloid Moon, Queen Serenity Outfit, Moon Kimono (DLC Pack 2 Outfit) **Sailor Mini Moon: Normal, School Clothes, Sailor Moon Outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Pooko,, Vocaloid Mini Moon, Aged-up Mini-Moon. Heart Kimono (DLC Pack 2 Outfit) **Isabelle: Normal, Winter Clothes, Swimwear (DLC Pack #1 Costume), Human (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Sci-fi outfit Isabelle (DLC Pack # 3 Costume), Biker suit (DLC Pack #4 Costume), Inflated Isabelle (Transformation Rush Mode Unlockable) **Villager: Male, Female, Male - Lifeguard Outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume) Giant/Giantess (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Metal Villager - Male(DLC Pack # 3 Costume), Female - Biker Suit (DLC Pack #4 Costume), Female - Inflated (Transformation Rush Mode Unlockable), Male - Breath of The Wild Link Cosplay (Tower Map Unlock) **Rika: Normal, Winter Clothes, Lunar colors (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), 2-ton Renamon ! Rika(DLC Pack #2 Costume), Sumo Jessica Rikamon (DLC Pack # 3 Costume), Renamon! Rika (DLC Pack #4 Costume), **Ninten: Normal, Future Armor, Beach Clothes (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Lucas Cosplay (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Giygas-tech outfit (DLC Pack # 3 Costume), Famicom Colors Ninten (DLC Pack #4 Costume) **Bandana Dee: Normal, Phoenix Wright-Inspired outfit, Xmas Outfit, Sun-tanned Dee (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Metal Bandana Dee (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Robo Bandana Dee (DLC Pack # 3 Costume), Golden Bandana Dee (DLC Pack #4 Costume) **Wii Fit Trainer: Male, Female, Female - Swimsuit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Wii Fat Trainer - female (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Metal WII FIT Trainer - Male (DLC Pack # 3 Costume), Pink Gold Wii Fit Trainer - female (DLC Pack #4 Costume),Wii Fit Trainer - female - Inflated (Transformation Rush Mode Unlockable) **Haruhi Suzumiya: Normal, Winter Clothes, Summer Swimsuit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Hot Air Suit (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Sci-fi outfit (DLC Pack # 3 Costume), Fat Haruhi Suzumiya (Transformation Rush Mode Unlockable), Fat Haruhi Suzumiya - Alternate outfit (Buy from shop), Water Inflated Haruhi Suzumiya (Tower map Unlock) **Pikasia: Normal, Summer outfit, Swimwear (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Hot Air Suit (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Space land Outfit (DLC Pack # 3 Costume), Princess Daisy Cosplay (Buy from shop) **Ambipucca: Summer/Spring, Winter/Fall, Ambi Hooves, Ambi Hooves (Winter/Fall), Swimwear (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Ambi Hooves - EG (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Sci-fi Superhero outfit (DLC Pack # 3 Costume), Bunnygirl Outfit (DLC Pack #4 Costume), **Bulma: Normal, Anthro Dragoness AU, Young, Majin Buulma AU!, Bunnygirl Outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Training Outfit (DLC Pack #2 Costume), sci-fi outfit (DLC Pack # 3 Costume), Bunnygirl outfit - Inflated (DLC Pack #4 Costume), **Roll.EXE: Normal, Beast Style, Classic Cosplay, Swimsuit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Fat (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Roll Fusion Style (DLC Pack # 3 Costume), Mayl cosplay (DLC Pack #4 Costume) **Mimi Puffiqueen: Normal, Summer Swimwear, Royal Outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Hourglass (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Sci-fi Outfit (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Mimi (digimon adventure Tri.) Cosplay (DLC Pack #4 Costume) **Agent Chameleon: Normal,, Casual Clothes, Spiralsong Colors (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), EG (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Stealth Robo-Agent Chameleon (DLC Pack #3 Costume) **Ho-oh: Normal,, Shiny, Lugia Colors (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Solar mode (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Prism Ho-oh (DLC Pack #3 Costume) **Arceus: Normal, Shiny, Omega, Shadow (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Neon (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Silvally Colors (DLC Pack #3 Costume) **Napstabot: Normal, EX, Neo, Oceanswap! (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Omega (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Mettaton Colors (DLC Pack #3 Costume) **Primal Groudon: Normal,Shiny, Spiral energy (Shin Arceus-equse White with Blue Spiral Lava), Dark (from Pokemon Movie 6), Golden (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Lunar (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Mecha Groudon (DLC Pack #3 Costume) **Lillie: Normal, "Z-Powered form", Swimsuit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Merged with UB-01 (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Vocaloid Lillie (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Witch Halloween Coustume (Halloween Unlock) **Mercy: Regular, Valkyrie, Devil, Witch (Timed unlock: Play in October 31st), Swimsuit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Massive Mercy(DLC Pack #2 Costume), Mecha Mercy (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Water Inflated Witch (Tower map Unlock), Massively Inflated Mercy (Transformation Rush Mode Unlockable) **Mabel Pines: Normal, Formal Wear, "Sweater Town", Mermabel (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Giantess (DLC Pack #2 Costume) Sci-fi Costume (DLC Pack #3 Costume) **Roll: Normal, Classic, Hyper Roll, Gold Mode (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Balloon Body Adaptor (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Giantess Hyper Roll (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Rokko-Chan (DLC Pack #4 Costume), Mega Armor Roll (FINAL DLC PACK COSTUME), Fatty Poly Roll (Transformation Rush Mode Unlockable) **Miles Edgeworth: Normal, Original Prosecutor's Outfit, Chief Prosecutor, Steel Samurai-Inspired Armor (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Robo-Edgeworth (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Edgeworth Clone (DLC Pack #3 Costume) **Duck Hunt Duo: Normal, Bady n' Chirps Inspired colors, Bubba and lil' Ho-oh (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), DarkHound and Crow (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Robo-dog and Robo-duck (DLC Pack #3 Costume), polygon dog and polygon bird **Whisper: normal, Business Suit, Whisper Komei (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Ninja Clothes (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Robo-Whisper (DLC Pack #3 Costume), **Wolf: normal, Retro, Star Fox Zero (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Star Fox 2 (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Robo-Wolf (DLC Pack #3 Costume) **Callie and Marie: normal, Kimono, Swimwear (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), two-ton (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Vocaloid outfits (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Fat (Transformation Rush Mode Unlockable), Splatoon 2-Inspired Outfits (DLC Pack #4 costume) **Solarleo: normal, Shiny, Spiral Blue Palette Swap (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Green Sun Variation (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Metal Solarleo (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Black Hole Sun Variation **Decidueye: Normal, Shiny, Hawkeye Colors (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Sakura leaves variation (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Metal Decidueye, Fall Colors **Diancie: Normal, Shiny, Golden (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Emerald (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Metal Diancie (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Blue crystal diancie **Hammer Bro: Normal, Sledge, Fire (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Ice (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Amazin' Flying Hammer Bro (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Boomerang, **Dural: Normal, Gold, Shadow (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Giant Platinium (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Prism (DLC Pack #3 Costume), VF1 Graphics **Discord: Normal, Army Outfit, Star Trek Outfit (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Spiffy Outfit (DLC Pack #2 Costume), D&D Outfit (DLC Pack #3 Costume) **Pinkamena: regular, EG, ???????? outfit, Patchouli (konzetsu) Cupcakes Cosplay (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Viralina Cosplay (DLC Pack #2 Coustume), Metal Pinkamena (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Space Armor (DLC pack #4 costume), Underland Concept Outfit (FINAL DLC PACK Costume) **Beauty: Normal, Shinsetsu, Mika Phoenix Cosplay (DLC Pack #1 Coustume), Charlotte Cosplay (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Vocaloid outfit (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Massively Inflated Beauty (Transformation Rush Mode Unlockable) **Papyrus: Normal, Dating Clothes, Fantasytale!, Undersail! (DLC pack #1 Coustume), Royal Guard Papyrus (DLC Pack #2 Costume), Luigi Costume (Nintendo Switch Exclusive), Metapyrus (DLC Pack #3 Costume), Outertale (DLC pack #4 costume), CPUTale! (FINAL DLC PACK COSTUME) Category:Legend of Phoenixverse: Final Wars Category:Video Games